SHUBH VIVAH
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: Continuation of shubh vivah started by mithi... hope you all will like it
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

 **This is the continuation of SHUBH VIVAH started by mithi… and as she is not able to continue it… I'm writing this story on her behalf… hope you all will like it.**

 **Here we go with the story… thank to all who reviewed the previous chapter…**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!SHUBH VIVAH!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Rajat went to terrace and sat on the swing thinking about the incidents that took place this evening.

Rajat's POV-' kyu hua mere saath aisa… ek pal mei meri poori zindagi barbaad ho gayi… kya socha tha aur… miss purvi… tumne meri zindagi ke saath khilwaad kiya h…. ab dekhna mai tumhe itna torcher karunga ki tum apne aap se darne lagogi….'

Here purvi was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and was sobbing while thinking-' kyu bura banne ki koshish kar rahe h aap rajat… mai jaanti hu aapne apna pyaar khoya h… meri wajah se… aur mai waada karti hu ki mai aapko aapka pyaar waapas dilaungi… bas 6 mahina… uska baad sab theek ho jaega…'

Don't know when they both slept in the same position.

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Tarika woke up and went to freshen up. After that, she went in the drawing room and saw abhijeet sleeping on the couch. Unknowingly, she got teary but she controlled herself and went towards him. Tarika (shaking him)-" abhijeet…" Abhijeet (sleepy tone)-" hmmm…." Tarika-" abhijeet… utho… subha ho gayi h…" Abhijeet woke up and said-" haan… mai ready ho jaata hu…"

Tarika-" kyu?"

Abhijeet-" bureau jaana h na… issliye…"

Abhijeet went to freshen up and tarika thought-' please god… sab jaldi se sahi ho jaaye… mujhe mera abhijeet waapas chahiye…'

She went to prepare breakfast when she saw rajat coming down from the terrace. Tarika called him but he went in his room.

 **IN THE ROOM;**

Rajat entered and saw purvi sleeping while leaning against the wall.

Rajat (strictly)-" biwi…"

Purvi woke up with a jerk and saw rajat standing and she stood up.

Rajat-" kya h yeh sab… haan… mai yaha uth gaya hu aur tum abhi tak so rahi ho… jao mere liye chai le kar aao…"

Purvi (teary)-" ji…"

Purvi was about to enter the washroom when rajat held her arm and said-" kitchen waha h kya?"

Purvi-" nai… mai woh fresh…"

Rajat tightened his grip on her arm and said angrily-" pehle mere liye chai lao… 10 minute ke andar… uske baad jo karna h karo…. Samjhi…"

He left her hand and went in the washroom. He was holding purvi's hand so tightly that his finger marks came on her arm. Purvi wiped her tears and went towards the kitchen in the bridal lehenga.

Tarika saw purvi and she understood what might have happened. Purvi started preparing tea quietly.

Tarika-" purvi…"

Purvi wiped her tears and said normally-" haan tarika…"

Tarika immediately hugged purvi and she too hugged her while crying.

Purvi-" kyu tarika… kyu hua mere saath aisa… maine toh kabhi kisi ka bura nai kiya toh phir mere saath itna bura kyu ho raha h…"

Tarika-" shant ho jao purvi…. Samay ke saath shaayad sab sahi ho jaaye… "

Purvi separated and said-" sab sahi ho jaega… mai karungi sab sahi…"

Tarika (confused)-" matlab…"

Purvi-" matlab mai rajat ko unka pyaar… unki riya waapas dilwaungi…"

Tarika-" kya?"

Purvi-" haan tarika… meri wajah se unki life kharaab hui h… mai hi ise sahi karungi…"

Before tarika could say anything, they heard a strict voice-" biwi…"

Purvi understood that it was rajat and she said-" aayi…"

She was pouring the tea in a cup in a hurry and accidently all the boiling tea fell on purvi's hand…

Purvi (painfully)-" aahhhh…. Mummyy…."

Tarika-" purvi… oh god…"

Hearing purvi's voice, rajat, abhijeet and ACP sir came out of their room and were shocked to see purvi.

Tarika immediately brought ice cubes and put it on purvi's burnt hand.

Purvi-" ahhh…"

Abhijeet-" kya hua purvi…"

Tarika-" woh khaulti chai haath pe gir gayi…"

Rajat (in low voice)-" ek kaam theek se nai kar sakti yeh… "

Purvi-" tarika… bahut jal raha h…"

Taeika-" abhi theek ho jaega…"

ACP sir-" purvi tum room mei jao aur thande paani se dho lo… aur rajat ise ointment laga dena…"

Rajat-" dad…"

ACP sir-" no argument…"

Purvi went in the room and she washed her hand with cold water and after taking bath, she came out of the washroom. Rajat gave her a fiery look and said-" tumhe ek kaam bhi theek se karne nai aata… kaisi ho tum… chai banane ko bola thi… nai banane aati h toh keh deti… iss tarah se drama kar ke sabke attention paana chahti ho na…"

Purvi (stammering)-" ai…aisi … baat nai… h…"

Rajat-" beech mei mat bolo… aur haan… aainda aisi galti mat karna… "

Saying this, he went to take bath and purvi started sobbing due to rajat's behaviour as well as the pain.

Meanwhile, abhijeet came in the room to take a file and was stunned to see purvi like this.

Abhijeet-" purvi… tumne abhi tak ointment nai lagaya…"

Purvi wiped her tears and said-" woh mai bas…"

Abhijeet understood and said-" lao mai laga deta hu…"

Purvi-" nai jijaji… mai…"

Abhijeet (cutting her)-" maine kaha na…"

Abhijeet took the ointment and they both sat on the bed and he started applying ointment.

Purvi (painfully)-" aahhh…"

Abhijeet-" bas thoda sa charcharega… par isse dard theek ho jaega…"

Purvi smiled painfully and said-" yeh dard toh sahi ho jaega… par jo dard zindagi humei de rahi h… pata nai woh theek ho paega ya nai…"

Abhijeet-" kuch zakhmo ka ilaaj humei samay par chod dena chahiye… kya pata dard kam bhi ho jaaye aur khushiya bhi miley…"

Purvi looked at him and he continued-" yeh jo samay chal raha h purvi… woh hum sabke liye bahut mushkil h… humesha woh nai hota h ji hum chahte h… mai rajat ko jaanta hu purvi… iss samay woh poori koshish kar raha hoga tumhe chot pahuchane ka… tumhe torcher karne ka… par in sabka uspe bhi asar ho raha hoga… lo ho gaya…"

They both stood up and purvi said-" thank you jijaji…"

Ahijeet patted her cheek and went from there in his room. He went to freshen up and when he came out of the washroom, he saw blue colored shirt, black pant and brown blazer lying on the bed. He smiled as he knows that tarika loves this dress. He wore that and came out of the room and sat on the dining table. Tarika saw him and smiled seeing that he wore that dress which she took out for him.

Meanwhile, rajat came out of the washroom and started getting ready for bureau. Purvi was about to go out of the room when rajat said-" kaha ja rahi ho…"

Purvi-" woh breakfast banane…"

Rajat-" haath jala h woh kya kam h… koi zarurat nai h naashta banane ki…"

Purvi-" par…"

Rajat (cutting her)-" kya par… poora jala logi apne aapko phir case kar dogi humpe ki dahej ki laalach mei humne tumhe jala diya…"

Purvi (teary)-" aap aisa kyu bol rahe h… mai aisa kyu karungi…"

Rajat-" kyu? Meri zindagi toh barbaad kar hi di h… phir yeh karne mei kaha hichkichaogi…"'

Purvi didn't say anything but tears were flowing down her eyes.

Rajat-" ab mai bureau ja raha hu… mere peeth peeche meri kisi bhi cheez ko haath mat lagana… samjhi…"

Saying this, he left the room and purvi sat on the floor with a thud and started crying.

 **IN THE AFTERNOON;**

Tarika was preparing lunch and purvi was helping her.

Tarika-" purvi zara fridge mei dekhna… tamatar h kya?"

Purvi looked and said-" nai tarika… ruko mai le aati hu…"

Tarika-" par purvi…"

Purvi-" mai le aa rahi hu na… waise bhi kal se tum lab jaogi toh din ka kaam mujhe karna hoga na…"

Tarika smiled and said-" theek h… le aao…"

Purvi went to the market to purchase tomato when she heard a voice-" purvi…"

Purvi turned and was stunned to see the person.

Purvi-" vaibhav tum…"

Vaibhav-" hey purvi… kaisi ho…"

Purvi-" mai theek hu… tum batao…"

Vaibhav-" mai bhi sahi hu… waise tumne shaadi kab ki… bulaya bhi nai…"

The smile on purvi's face got vanished and she said-" woh actually sab itna jaldi mei ho gaya ki batane ka time hi nai mila…"

Vaibhav-" apne rishtedaar ko bhi nai bataaya… maana ki mai tumhara muh bola bhai hu… par itna toh bata sakti thi…"

Purvi-" ab tum nautanki na karo…"

Vaibhav smiled and said-" toh jijiaji karte kya h…"

Purvi-" CID officer h…"

Vaibhav (holding her hand )-" that's great… waise yeh haath pe kya hua…"

Purvi-" woh jal gaya thoda sa… achcha vaibhav mujhe chalna chahiye… woh ghar pe kaam h…"

Vaibhav-" theek h… bye…"

Purvi-" bye…"

Purvi came back to the house and she and tarika prepared lunch.

 **AT NIGHT;**

Tarika and purvi were seeing the TV when doorbell rang. Tarika opened the door and saw abhijeet and rajat standing.

They came in and rajat said to purvi-" room mei aao…"

Purvi and abhirika were confused and purvi went in the room and saw rajat standing while folding his arm on his chest.

Rajat-" kaun tha woh?"

Purvi (confused)-" kaun?"

Rajat-" wahi… jisse aaj din mei market mei haath pakad ke baat kar rahi thi…"

Purvi-" woh… uska naam vaibhav h… woh mera…"

Rajat (cutting him)-" boyfriend h… right…"

Purvi (shocked)- " what?"

Rajat-" bholi mat bano purvi… jab tum mere saath aisa kar sakti ho… toh phir kisi ke saath affair… yeh toh aam baat hogi na tumhare liye… waise kitne boyfriends h tumhare… oh wrong question… I should better ask ARE YOU VIRGIN?"

Purvi (loudly)-" enough…. Enough Mr. Rajat Kumar… kya samajh ke rakhkha h aapne mujhe… mujhe pata h mujhse shaadi karke aapki zindagi barbaad ho gayi h… par meri bhi koi lottery nai nikal gayi h aapse shaadi karke… mai pavitra thi, hu aur humesha rahungi… aapko koi haq nai h mere chritra par ungli uthane ka… koi nai h aap mere… yeh zor zabardasti ka rishta mujhse bhi nai saha jaa raha h… (teary) aur jaha tak vaibhav ki baat h… woh bhai h mera… yeh h humara rishta… par aap nai samjhenge… kyunki aapko apne alaawa koi aur sahi lagta nai h…"

Purvi went towards the terrace while crying and rajat sat on the bed with a thud while saying-" yeh kya ho raha h… mai purvi ko torcher karna chah raha hu par uski baat sunkar mujhe kyu fark pad raha h…"

Voice-" kyunki tum aise nai ho rajat jaisa ban rahe ho…"

Rajat looked up and saw tarika standing. Rajat stood up and said-" bhabhi… aap…"

Tarika entered and said-" rajat… mai tumhe jaanti hu… tum kitna bhi bura bano par kisi aur ko takleef mei nai dekh sakte… aaj daat ke hi sahi… par tumne purvi ko kitchen mei jane se roka kyunki uska haath jal gaya tha…"

Rajat was not able to say anything and tarika continued-" mai yeh nai keh rahi ki tum iss rishte ko mauka do… par purvi ko aur khud ko itni takleef mat do…"

Rajat-" toh bhabhi mai kya karu… buri tarah se haar gaya hu zindagi se... aisa lag raha h sab khatm ho gaya h…"

Tarika-" sab waqt pe chod do rajat… khud ko itna bhi strong mat bana lo rajat ki tumhare andar koi feeling hi na rahe…"

Rajat-" meri feelings aur emotions toh kabke khatm ho chuke h bhabhi…"

Tarika-" toh abhi purvi ki baat se tumhe fark kyu pada… think about it rajat… aur haan… khaana lag gaya h… aa jao…"

Rajat-" mere mann nai h bhabhi… aap log khaa lo…"

Tarika went from there and rajat sat on bed while thinking about tariksa's words.

Here, purvi was sitting on the swing present on the terrace and was sobbing while thinking about rajat's words-' aisa kaise soch sakte h woh… bas ab aur nai… mai kal hi yeh ghar chod ke inn sab se door chali jaungi… '

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Okay… likh toh diya… just hope aap sabko achcha laga ho…**

 **Mithi- hope you liked the concept…. *fingers crossed*…**

 **Your reviews will decide it's fate…**

 **Will post the next one soon…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

 **Bhumi98, loveukavin, Aisha malik, Abhirikajaan, Guests, gorgeous purvi, mithi, Rajvigirl, parise22, Kuki17, sunshine dareya, kshayaartist, Nia757, Dushyant ki deewani- Sanjana, R K sweety, S, Jasdeep, Harman, Pearl06, upendra dhanu, Guddi abhirika fan, Amaila, Daya's Mahi, crazyforsachvi…..thank you all soooooo much for the support… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!SHUBH VIVAH!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Tarika went towards the dining area and abhijeet asked-" kya hua… rajat aur purvi…"

Tarika-" woh dono khaana nai khaenge…"

Abhijeet got up and was about to go when tarika said-" abhijeet tum…"

Abhijeet (cutting her)-" mai bhi khaana nai kha paunga…"

Saying this, abhijeet went towards the room and tarika cleaned the dining table and she too went in the room. Tarika saw that abhijeet went in the washroom and she started setting her bed.

Meanwhile, abhijeet came and he was stunned to see that tarika was setting the couch present in the room.

Abhijeet-" yeh tum kya kar rahi ho tarika?"

Tarika-" apne bistar laga rahi hu…"

Abhijeet (stunned)-" kya?"

Tarika (teary)-" tum agar bahar couch pe soge… toh mai andar bed pe kaise so sakti hu…"

Abhijeet came towards her and wiped her tears and said-" mai tumhara dukh samajh sakta hu tarika… par mujhe thoda waqt chahiye… jo cheeze ulajh gayi h… unhe suljhaane ke liye… I need some time…"

Tarika-" jaanti hu… par kya mujhe mera abhijeet waapas milega?"

Abhijeet (controlling his tears)-" mai poori koshish karunga tarika…"

Tarika-" I will wait…"

Abhijeet went outside the room and tarika too lied on the couch.

 **MORNING: 4:00 AM;**

Purvi opened her eyes and saw that she slept on the swing. She remembered the previous night's incident and unknowingly tears appeared in her eyes. She quickly wiped them and immediately went downstairs. She took a suitcase and started packing her things in it. After packing her bag, she looked at rajat who was sleeping.

Purvi's POV-' ab aapki life mei koi problem nai aaegi… mai jaa rahi hu yaha se… humesha humesha ke liye…'

She went out of the room and looked at the whole house. Her gaze fell on ACP sir's room. She went inside it and saw that he was sleeping. She touched his feet and was about to go when she heard a voice-" purvi…"

She turned and saw ACP sir woke up and was sitting on the bed.

ACP sir (looking at the suitcase)-" kaha jaa rahi ho…"

Purvi-" uncle… woh…"

ACP sir (cutting her)-" pehle toh mujhe uncle mat bulao… dad kaho… aur yaha aao… baitho…"

Purvi came and sat opposite to him on the bed.

ACP sir-" ab batao… kya hua? Kaha ja rahi ho?"

Purvi (teary)-" inn sabse door… mujhe nai rehna yaha par…"

ACP sir-" tum inn sab se door jaana chhti ho… theek h chali jao… mai rokunga nai… mai jaanta hu ki rajat tumhe bahut takleef de raha h… par beta agar tum chali jaogi… toh kya yeh sab theek ho jaega…"

Purvi looked at him and said-" toh aap hi bataiye mai kya karu… mai maanti hu ki meri wajah se hi yeh sab ho raha h… na toh mera rishta tut- ta aur na hi yeh sab…" she started crying.

ACP sir wiped her tears and said-" nai purvi ismei tumhari galti nai h…"

Purvi-" hai… aur mai ab yeh sab aur bardasht nai kar sakti…"

ACP sir -" har baat ka solution bhaag jaana nai hota… yaha rehkar uska saamna karo… mujhe pata h ki tum bahut achchi ho… aur ek na ek din rajat ko tumhari achchai zarur dikhegi… bas himmat mat haro… sab sahi ho jaega…"

Purvi-" par uncle…"

ACP sir-" phir uncle…"

Purvi smiled a little and said-" dad… mai… mai kaise kar paungi…"

ACP sir-" mai hu tumhare saath... sab theek ho jaega beta…"

Puvi hugged him while crying and ACP sir too hugged her back.

 **AFTER SOMETIME;**

Rajat was sleeping until he heard a voice-" uthiye ji…"

Rajat opened his eyes and saw purvi standing with a cup of tea and a smile on her face.

Rajat (rudely)-" kya h?"

Purvi-" aapki chai… ise pee lijiye aur phir taiyaar ho jaiye… mai tab tak naashta taiyaar karti hu…"

Purvi turned to go when rajat said-" purvi…"

Purvi turned and said-" ji…"

Rajat-" jaldi nashta ready karna… kal ki tarah haath mat jala lena…"

Purvi smiled and said-" theek h…"

Rajat drank the tea while thinking-' ise ho gaya h… subha se itna muskura kyu rahi h… let it be… mujhe isse kya…'

Rajat freshen up and came in the dining area. He sat there and they started having their breakfast.

ACP sir-" aaj sham ko mere dost ke ghar pe party h… sab time se ready ho jaana kyunki sabko chalna h..."

Rajat-" par dad… (looking at purvi) sabko jaane ki kya zarurat h…"

ACP sir noticed rajat's gaze and said-" iss baare mei koi behes nai hogi… sabko chalna h matlab chalna h…"

Abhijeet-" theek h dad… hum sab chalenge…"

They had their breakfast and went to bureau and tarika went to the lab.

 **NIGHT;**

All of them were getting ready for the party.

Tarika was trying to wear a necklace but in vain. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her back. She looked up in the mirror and saw abhijeet was helping her to wear that necklace. Their eyes met and they smiled to each other.

Abhijeet-" bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho taika…"

Tarika blushed and said-" thanks… waise tum bhi bahut handsome lag rahe ho…"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" tumhe kehna ki zarurat nai thi…"

Tarika-" matlab…"

Abhijeet-" tumhari aankho ne hi sab keh diya…"

This made her to blush more. Abhijeet took back his hand and said-" chalein?"

Tarika-" haan…"

On the other hand, purvi was ready and rajat was trying to wear a tie.

Rajat (frustrated)-" damn it…"

Purvi-" kya hua?"

Rajat-" tumse matlab…"

Purvi came towards him and started making knot of tie.

Rajat-" kya kar rahi ho tum? Door hato mujhse…"

Purvi-" shut up… ek toh tie bandhne aati nai upar se jab mai help kar rahi hu toh thanks bolne ke bajaaye mujhpe chilla rahe h…"

Rajat-" dekho purvi…"

Purvi (cutting him)-" aap dekhiye… ki tie kaise baandhte h… phir mai nai karungi yeh… okay…"

For the first time, rajat really looked at purvi. Her innocent face, her smile… he jerked his head thinking-' yeh kya soch raha h… stop seeing her… isne tumhari zindagi kharab ki h… tumhe isse nafrat karna h…'

Purvi-" ho gaya… ab chalein?"

Without giving reply, rajat went out of the room and purvi quietly followed him. They all went towards the party.

 **IN THE PARTY;**

It was a grand party and many businessman and media were present.

ACP sir went to meet his friend leaving abhirika and rajvi. Suddenly a couple dance announcement was made and abhirika went towards the floor. The song was playing…

 _ **Dehleez pe mere dil ki jo rakhkhe hai tune kadam  
tere naam pe meri zindagi likh di mere humdum  
ha seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena  
ha seekha maine jeena mere humdum  
na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
na seekha jeena tere bina humdum**_

Rajat got teary and went towards the bar counter as this was the song he sung for riya when he proposed her.

Rajar's POV-' kyu chali gayi tum mujhse door riya… please waapas aa jao…'

He gulped down the drink when he heard a voice-" aap yaha kya kar rahe h…"

He turned and saw purvi and he said angrily-" don't disturb me… aur mai jo karna chahta hu karunga… tum jao yaha se…"

Rajat gulped one more drink and purvi said-" rajat aap…"

Rajat (cutting her)-" just go…"

Purvi got teary and went from there. Rajat drank 8-9 glasses of drink and now he was losing his senses. Abhijeet saw that and came towards rajat.

Abhijeet-" kya kar rahe ho rajat…"

Rajat-" maine kya kiya bhai… liya toh aap sabne h… mere saath…"

Abhjeet-" tumhari haalat theek nai h… "

He informed ACP sir and all came back to the house. Abhijeet laid rajat on bed and went out of the room.

Tarika (to purvi)-" koi problem hogi toh bata dena…"

Purvi nodded and tarika too went.

Purvi covered rajat with the blanket and was about to leave when rajat held her hand and said-" purvi…"

Purvi turned and saw that rajat's eyes were open.

Purvi-" aap so jaiye… aapko aaram ki zarurat h…"

Rajat-" mujhe tumse kuch baat karni h... please 2 minute baitho na…"

Purvi sat on the bed and rajat slightly got up from the bed.

Rajat-" purvi… mujhe maaf kar do…"

Purvi was stunned to hear that and he continued-" mai jaanta hu ki mai tumhe bahut takleef de raha hu… tumhe torcher kar raha hu… par yakeen mano… mujhe achcha nai lag raha yeh sab karke… I'm really sorry… "

Purvi (teary)-" please aap maafi mat mangiye… galti meri h… maine aapki life kharab kar di h…"

Rajat-" nai purvi… ismei tumhari galti nai h… ek baat kahu?"

Purvi nodded and rajat said-" tum bahut achchi ho purvi… bahut achchi ho… tabhi meri rudeness bardasht kar le rahi ho… I'm… I'm… sor…" saying this, rajat slept and purvi laid him properly on the bed and came towards the couch.

Purvi lied on the couch and thought-' dad aur jijaji sahi keh rahe the… mai yaha se nai jaungi balki inn sabka dat ke saamna karungi… thoda time lagega… par ab mujhe yakeen ho gaya h ki shaayad sab sahi ho jaaye… mai rajat ka rude nehaviour bhi sahi kar dungi aurunhe unka pyaar bhi waapas dila dungi…'

Thinking this she slept….

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter. Zyaada boring na laga ho…**

 **Dekhte h… aage kya hota h…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

 **Bhumi98, PurpleAngel1, Daya's Mahi, Guests, Abhirikajaan, Aisha malik, gorgeous purvi, loveukavin, Nia757, candy126, kshayaartist, guest21, Rajvigirl, Dushyant ki deewani – Sanjana, mithi, Jasdeep, parise22, Guddi abhirika fan, km- fan, crazyforsachvi, RK sweety, Harman…..thank you all soooooo much for the support… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the story… it's a filler chapter and is short…**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!SHUBH VIVAH!**_

 **AFTER A MONTH;**

Nothing as such has changed. Rajat continued to be rude to purvi but she tolerates his behaviour, but at the same time both were feeling something different for each other but they were ignoring it. Abhijeet too was trying but was not able to come close to tarika but she was patiently waiting for him.

One evening, purvi was working in a kitchen when she received a call from abhijeet.

Purvi-" haan jijaji…"

Abhijeet-" purvi…"

Purvi-" kya baat h jijaji aap tensed lag rahe h… sab theek h na…"

Abhijeet-" purvi… rajat ko goli lagi h…"

Purvi (shocked)-" kya? Woh theek toh h na…"

Abhijeet-" operation chal raha h…"

Purvi-" aap log kaha pe h?"

Abhijeet-" city hospi…"

His sentence left incomplete as purvi disconnected the call and rushed towards the hospital.

 **IN THE HOSPITAL;**

The operation was going on and everyone was waiting outside the OT when purvi came running.

Purvi-" tarika… rajat kaise h?"

Tarika-" operation chal raha h purvi… "

Purvi was teary and tarika kept her hand on purvi's shoulder saying-" fikar mat karo… sab sahi ho jaega…"Purvi silently nodded and sat on the bench.

Abhijeet was very much tensed for rajat and was sitting on a bench with his palms on his head. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw tarika standing.

She sat beside him and said-" tension mat lo abhijeet… rajat theek ho jaega…"

Abhijeet was not able to control himself and he hugged tarika while crying and she too hugged him.

Abhijeet-" rajat ko kuch nai hog na tarika… woh theek ho jaega na…"

Tarika (teary)-" haan abhijeet… rajat ko kuch nai hoga…"

They separated and looked at each other.

Abhijeet-" thank you tarika…"

Tarika-" kisliye?"

Abhijeet-" mujhe samajhane aur samhaalne ke liye… mai jaanta hu mai tumhe hurt kar raha hu… par…"

Tarika (cutting him)-" abhijeet… pehli baat toh tum mujhe hurt nai kar rahe… aur mai jaanti hu ki sab sahi ho jaega… hum mil ke sab sahi kar denge…"

They smiled to each OT's door got opened and the doctor came outside and all of them got up.

ACP sir-" doctor… rajat kaisa h?"

Doctor-" woh theek h… bas right hand mei thoda sa fracture h… but 1- 2 hafte mei theek ho jaega…kuch hi der mei unhe hosh aa jaega aur phir aap unse mil sakte h…"

Abhijeet-" thank you doctor…"

After sometime, rajat was shifted to the room and everyone went to meet him.

ACP sir sat on the chair beside the bed and caressed his hair saying-" rajat…"

Rajat slowly opened his eyes and saw everyone present there. Don't know why but he was feeling nice that purvi was there.

Abhijeet-" ab kaise ho?"

Rajat-" theek hu bhai… bas yeh haath mei thoda sa dard ho raha h…"

Tarika-" fikar mat karo… ek do hafte mei theek ho jaega…"

Meanwhile doctor came inside.

Doctor-" ab aapki tabiyat kaisi h?"

Rajat-" theek hi h doctor…"

Doctor-" hmmm… aapko kam se kam do din tak full bed rest lena h… aur aapko kal discharge mil jaega… "

Rajat-" theek h doctor…"

Doctor-" yeh medicines lete aaiyega…"

Abhijeet-" mai le aa raha hu doctor…"

Abhijeet went to take medicines and doctor said-" aap mei se koi ek hi ruk sakta h…"

ACP sir-" purvi ruk jaegi…"

Purvi looked up and ACP sir said-" ruk jaogi na purvi?"

Purvi-" jaisa aap kahe dad…"

Rajat made faces and thought-' dad ki chamchi…'

Meanwhile, abhijeet came with the medicines and after sometime, all went except purvi. She was standing at her place not knowing what to do. Rajat too was not saying anything.

Suddenly a nurse came in with a bowl and said to purvi-" aap inhe yeh soup pila dijiyega aur medicines bhi de dijiyega…"

Purvi took the bowl and said-" ji sister…"

Nurse went and purvi took the bowl and went towards rajat.

Rajat-" mujhe koi soup nai peena… samjhi tum…"

Purvi sat on the bed opposite to him and said-" maine aapse poocha nai h…"

Rajat-" hato mere paas se…"

Purvi-" aap soup pee lijiye… phir mai hat jaungi…"

Purvi took the soup in spoon and forwarded it towards rajat's mouth. Rajat jerked her hand and the spoon fell, but his right hand started to pain and he said-" aahhh…"

Purvi kept the bowl and said worriedly while holding his hand-" rajat…"

Rajat-" leave me… ahhh…"

Purvi (teary)-" chup… ek toh apna dhyaan nai rakhte… pata h goli lagi h… phir bhi bachcho jaisi harkat karte h… upar se soup peene ko bol rahi hu toh use bhi jhatak rahe h… kisi aur ke liya na sahi… toh kam se kam apne dad ke liye toh apna khayaal rakhiye… bahut fikar karte h woh aapki…"

Rajat was stunned to see purvi like this.

Rajat's POV-' purvi ro kyu rahi h… aur mujhe kyu nai achcha lag raha ise aise dekh kar… mai toh ise takleef dena chah raha hu par ise rota dekh kar mujhe kyu takleef ho rahi h…'

Purvi took a fresh spoon and again tried to feed him the soup saying-" please rajat…"

Rajat opened his mouth and purvi starting feeding him the soup…

 _ **Love will find a way…  
jaaniye heeriye…**_

 _ **Love will find a way  
jaaniye heeriye…**_

 _ **Mere mann yeh bata de tu  
kis ore chale hai tu  
kya paaya nai tune  
kya dhundh raha hai tu  
jo hai unkahi… jo hai unsuni…  
vo baat kya hai bata…**_

 _ **Mitwa….. kahe dhadkane tujhse kya**_

 _ **Mitwa… yeh khud se toh na tu chupa…**_

Here purvi too was thinking what was happening to her.

Purvi's POV-' yeh kya ho raha h mere saath… kyu unhe takleef mei dekh kar mujhe achcha nai lag raha… '

 _ **Love will find a way…  
jaaniye heeriye…**_

 _ **Love will find a way  
jaaniye heeriye…**_

 _ **Mere mann yeh bata de tu  
kis ore chale hai tu  
kya paaya nai tune  
kya dhundh raha hai tu  
jo hai unkahi… jo hai unsuni…  
vo baat kya hai bata…**_

 _ **Mitwa….. kahe dhadkane tujhse kya**_

 _ **Mitwa… yeh khud se toh na tu chupa…**_

Purvi fed him the soup and gave him medicines. Rajat took it without saying anything. Purvi made him to lay properly but in the middle, rajat slightly slipped and his hand started to pain.

Rajat-" ahhh…."

Purvi (tensed)-" rajat…. Doctor…"

The doctor came and started to check rajat but rajat was seeing purvi's tensed face and was not able to understand why he was not feeling good seeing purvi like this…

 _ **Jeevan dagar mei… dagar mei… dagae mei  
prem nagar mei… nagar mei… nagar mei**_

 _ **Jeevan dagar mei… prem nagar mei…  
aaya nazar mei jab se koi hai  
tu sochta hai… tu poochta hai  
jiski kami thi kya yeh wahi hai  
haan yeh wahi hai  
haan yeh wahi hai…  
tu ek pyaasa aur yeh nadi hai  
kahe nahi isko tu khul ke bataaye…**_

 _ **jo hai unkahi… jo hai unsuni…  
vo baat kya hai bata…**_

 _ **Mitwa….. kahe dhadkane tujhse kya**_

 _ **Mitwa… yeh khud se toh na tu chupa…**_

Doctor checked rajat and said to purvi-" ghabraane waali koi baat nai h… bas inhe aaram ki zarurat h… "

Purvi-" thank you doctor…"

The doctor went and purvi said-" suna aapne… aapko aaram ki zarurat h aur aap apna khayaal nai rakhte… ab do din tak full bed rest… samjhe…"

Rajat wanted to protest but don't know why, he don't want to hurt her.

Rajat-" sorry…"

Purvi-" it's okay… ab aap rest kariye…"

Purvi laid him on the bed properly and then came on the couch. Rajat slept as there were seductive in the medicine and purvi too laid on the couch but was staring rajat…

 _ **Teri nigahe… paagal nigahe  
par tu yeh soche… jau na jau  
yeh zindagi jo hai naachti toh  
kyu beediyo mai… hai tere paao  
preet ki dhun par naach le paagal  
udta agar hai udne de aanchal  
kahe koi apne ko aise tarsaaye**_

 _ **jo hai unkahi… jo hai unsuni…  
vo baat kya hai bata…**_

 _ **Mitwa….. kahe dhadkane tujhse kya**_

 _ **Mitwa… yeh khud se toh na tu chupa…**_

 _ **Mere mann yeh bata de tu  
kis ore chala hai tu  
kya paaya nai tune  
kya dhundh raha hai tu**_

Purvi's POV-' yeh tu kya soch rahi h purvi… stop thinking all this… kahi tu unse… nai purvi… tu unse pyaar nai kar sakti… woh tumhare nai… riya ke h… tumhara unpe koi haq nai h… tum rajat se nai pyaar kar sakti purvi… nai pyaar kar sakti…'

 _ **Love will find a way…  
jaaniye….. heeriye…..**_

A drop of tear escaped from her eyes and she closed her eyes letting that flow…

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Sorry for this short chapter… I know abhirika moments bhi kam the… next mei pakka honge.**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter… will post the next one soon…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE... hope everyone is fit and fine…**

 **Guests, Guddi abhirika fan, Dushyant ki dewwani- Sanjana, Nia757, loveukavin, KamiKaze Me, gorgueous purvi, muntaha butt, kikki17, Abhirikajaan, muskaan, Rajvigirl, kshayaartist, RK sweety, Jasdeep, mithi, Er Adiba, Harman, PurpleAngel1, upendra dhanu, riya, parise22, Tejal…..thank you all soooooo much for the support… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!SHUBH VIVAH!**_

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Rajat was discharged from the hospital and he was strictly told to take full bed rest for two days. He came to his house and went to his room.

After sometime, purvi entered in the room and was stunned to see that rajat was getting ready.

Purvi-" yeh aap kya kar rahe h?"

Rajat gave no response.

Purvi-" maine kuch poocha aapse…"

Rajat (rudely)-" jawaab dena mai zaroori nai samajhta…"

Purvi held rajat and dragged him to the bed saying-" aap kahi nai jaa rahe…"

She made him to sit on bed and rajat said-" what the… mai bureau jaa raha hu…"

Purvi-" chup… kahi nai jaa rahe aap… jitni rudeness dikhani h theek hone ke baad dikhaiyega… ab agar aap bistar se uthe bhi… toh taang tod dungi…"

Rajat (shocked)-" what?"

Purvi-" yes… and I mean it… samjhe… full bed rest for two days…"

Saying this, purvi went out of the room and rajat was stunned on her behaviour. He felt nice the way purvi cared for him and he laid on bed thinking about the thing happening nowadays to him.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

Abhirika returned from bureau and lab. Tarika went to help purvi and abhijeet went in rajat's room. There, he saw that rajat was half lying on bed reading a novel.

Abhijeet-" rajat…"

Rajat looked up and said-" bhai… aap… baahar kyu khade h… andar aaiye…"

Abhijeet came and sat on the bed opposite to him.

Abhijeet-" ab tabiyat kaisi h?"

Rajat-" pehle se behtar h… waise aaj bureau mei kya hua?"

Abhijeet-" kuch khaas nai.. ek chota sa case aaya tha… jaldi solve ho gaya…"

Rajat-" aapse ek baat poochu…"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" tujhe kab se permission ki zarurat padne lagi…"

Rajat-" aap yeh kyu kar rahe ho bhai…"

Abhijeet (confused)-" kya?"

Rajat-" aap apne aur bhabhi ko kyu saza de rahe ho…"

Abhijeet lied-" rajat tum kya keh rahe ho… mujhe samajh nai aa raha h…"

Rajat-" sab samajh mei aa raha h bhai… maine dekha h… aap room mei nai baahar couch pe sote ho… kyu… meri wajah se aap apni life kyu kharaab kar rahe ho… bhabhi ko inn sabse takleef hoti h… unke chehre pe dikhta h…"

Abhijeet-" tumhe meri aur tarika ki takleef toh dikh rahi h rajat… par kya tumhe purvi ki takleef dikh rahi h…"

Rajat-" bhai please… aap purvi ki baat mat karo…"

Abhijeet-" kyu rajat? Purvi ne kya kiya h…"

Rajat-" usne meri zindagi barbaad kar di h…"

Abhijeet-" nai rajat… usne tumhari nai… khud ki zindagi barbaad ki h… tum usse itna rudely behave karte ho… koi aur hota toh ab tak yaha se chala jaata… ek aur baat… ismei purvi ki galti nai h… yeh tum bhi jaante ho…rajat… ek baar iss rishte ko mauka do… purvi bahut achchi ladki h…"

Rajat-" bhai aap jaante h ki mujhse yeh nai hoga…"

Abhijeet-" toh at least purvi ko takleef toh mat do…"

Saying this, abhijeet went out of the room leaving rajat in deep thoughts.

After sometime, purvi entered with food.

Rajat-" mujhe bhook nai h…"

Purvi-" maine aapse poocha nai h…"

Rajat (irritated)-" purvi please…"

Purvi-" thoda sa kha lijiye… phir aapko medicine bhi leni h…"

Purvi extended her hand to feed him and he opened his mouth. After the dinner, purvi gave him the medicines and lied him on bed.

She was about to go towards the couch when rajat said-" purvi…"

Purvi (turned)-" ji… kuch chahiye…"

Rajat got up slightly on the bed and said-" tumse kuch baat karni h…"

Purvi-" kahiye.."

Rajat-" pehle tum baitho…"

Purvi sat on the bed opposite to him and rajat said-" I'm sorry purvi…"

Purvi looked at him surprised and he continued-" I know mai tumse bahut rudely behave karta hu aur isse tumhe takleef hoti h… par mai kya karu… mai chah kar bhi iss rishte ko mauka nai de sakta kyunki mera dil mujhe ijaazat nai de raha… but I promise ki mai ab se tumse rudely baat nai karunga…"

Purvi (almost teary)-" mai jaanti hu ki aap riya se pyaar karte h… aur mai iss rishtey se kuch expect bhi nai kar rahi hu… lekin kya hum dost ban sakte h… (laughing a little) ek dusre ko jhelna aasan ho jaega…"

Rajat too laughed a little and said-" bhai sahi kehte h… tum bahut achchi ho… "

They shook hands while smiling and purvi said-" ab aap so jaiye… good night…"

Rajat-" good night…"

Rajat lied on bed and purvi too laid on the couch….

Meanwhile, tarika was setting the couch for herself when abhijeet came out of the washroom and saw her. Rajat's words came in his mind. Tarika saw abhijeet lost and she said-" abhijeet…"

Abhijeet (coming to reality)-" haan…"

Tarika smiled and said-" kya dekh rahe ho…"

Abhijeet came towards her and said-" iss muskurahat ke peeche ka gham…"

Tarika looked down and abhijeet continued-" mai jaanta hu maine tumhe bahut takleef di h tarika… par ab aur nai…"

Tarika looked at him confusingly. Abhijeet cupped he face and said-" I Love You Tarika…"

Tarika got teary and hugged him saying-" I Love You Too Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet hugged her back. They separated after sometime and abhijeet leaned to kiss tarika bur she smiled and pushed him a little and went a little far from him…

 _ **Ang laga de re…. mohe rang laga de re…  
ang laga de re mohe rang laga de re  
mai toh teri joganiya tu jog laga de re…**_

Abhijeet came towards her and held her shoulders from back and started kissing her neck… tarika closed her eyes and a drop of tear escaped from it…

 _ **Jog laga de re prem ka rog laga de re  
mai toh teri joganiya tu jog laga de re**_

Abhijeet turned her towards himself and pulled her. They looked at each other. Abijeet leaned and tarika closed her eyes. They kissed each other passionately…

 _ **Ram rattan dhan lagan magan man  
tan mora chandan re…  
ujli pori preet piya satrang laga de re**_

 _ **Ang laga de re  
mohe rang laga de re  
mai toh teri joganiya tu jog laga de re…**_

They separated and abhijeet removed the dupatta of her suit. Tarika was breathing heavily. Abhijeet hugged her. Tarika too hugged him tightly on feeling his hot breaths on her neck…

 _ **Raat banjar si hai  
kale khanjar si hai  
raat banjar si hai  
kale khanjar si hai  
teri seeni ke laaw…  
mere andar bhi hai**_

 _ **Tu hawa de ise toh mera tan jale  
jala de re sang jala de re  
mohe ang laga de re  
mai toh teri joganiya tu jog laga de re…**_

Abhijeet picked tarika and laid her on bed. She opened her arms and abhijeet hugged her slowly removing her clothes and tarika was melting in his arms…

 _ **Raas hai raat mei  
teri har baat mei  
raas hai raat mei  
teri har baat mei  
bol mai kya karu…  
aise haalat mei**_

 _ **Hu mai teri malang tu hi mera nasha  
chadha de re bhang chadha de re  
prem ki bhang chadha de re  
mai toh teri joganiya tu jog laga de re…**_

 _ **Jog laga de re prem ka rog laga de re  
mai toh teri joganiya tu jog laga de re**_

 _ **Ram rattan dhan lagan magan man  
tan mora chandan re…  
Ram rattan dhan lagan magan man  
tan mora chandan re…  
Ram rattan dhan lagan magan man  
tan mora chandan re…  
Ram rattan dhan lagan magan man  
tan mora chandan re…**_

They completed each other and shared their most passionate night…

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Rajat woke up early and he saw purvi sleeping on the couch. Some of her hairs were falling on her face. Rajat smiled seeing her but the next second he jerked his mind saying-" stop it rajat… you cannot think about her…"

He was feeling thirsty and he tried to take the jug lying beside the bed on the table but his hand started to pain and he said painfully-" aahhh…"

With this, purvi woke up saying-" kya hua?"

She rushed towards him and said-" kya hua rajat… aap theek toh h?"

Rajat-" haan… woh paani chahiye tha…"

Purvi-" toh uthe dete mujhe… aap bhi na rajat…"

She poured water in glass and gave it to him.

Rajat-" tum so rahi thi… issliye maine socha mai khud hi…"

Purvi (cutting him)-" jaanti hu ki aap CID officer h… brave h… but abhi aapki tabiyat sahi nai aur hath bhi fractured h toh kam se kam apna khayaal toh rakhiye…"

Rajat-" sorry… mext time nai hoga…"

Purvi-" good for you…"

Purvi went in the washroom and rajat thought-' Jhansi ki raani h yeh toh… par achchi h… care karti h meri… bilkul riya ke tarah…'

Rajat took put the photograph of riya which was under his pillow and said teary-" riya… kyu ho raha h yeh sab… tum humesha kehti thi ki tum kabhi mujhse door nai jaogi… phir kyu humare beech fasle aa gaye… kyu…"

Rajat hugged her photograph and closed his eyes while sobbing silently.

Menwhile, purvi came out of the washroom and saw rajat like this. She too got teary and thought-' chinta mat kariye rajat… mai aapko aur riya ko milwa ke rahungi… yeh waad h ek dost ka dusre dost se… aapko aapka pyaar zaroor milega… I promise you…'

She came towards him and said-" rajat…"

Rajat opened his eyes and saw purvi. He hid the photograph and said-" haan purvi…"

Purvi controlled her tears and said-" aap fresh ho jaiye tab tak mai naashta le kar aati hu…"

Rajat-" theek h…"

Rajat went to freshen up and purvi went in the kitchen. There, she saw tarika who was smiling to herself.

Purvi-" tarika…"

Tarika-" huh… purvi tum kab aayi…"

Purvi-" jab tum apne khayaalo mei khoyi hui thi… kya baat h… bada muskura rahi ho aaj…"

Tarika blushed and said-" kuch nai purvi…"

Purvi-" tum blush kar rahi ho… oh god… batao na kya hua…"

Tarika-" aaj mai bahut khush hu purvi… mujhe mera abhijeet waapas mil gaya h…"

Purvi smiled and said-" sach mei…"

Tarika-" haan…"

Purvi hugged her and said-" I'm so happy for you…"

Tarika's POV-' kaash yahi baat mai tumhare liye keh paati purvi… I hope tum aur rajat ek dusre ko ek mauka do…'

Purvi's POV-' thank god ki jijaji aur tarika ek dusre ke kareeb aa gaye… kam se kame k bojh toh mere dil se utra… ab bas kuch mahine… phir rajat aur riya bhi ek dusre ke ho jaenge… aur mai yaha se chali jaungi….'

They separated and tarika said-" kya hua purvi…"

Purvi-" kuch nai…"

Tarika-" tu ro rahi h…"

Purvi wiped her tears saying-" nai toh… yeh khushi ke aasu h yaar…"

Before tarika could say anything, purvi said-" breakfast prepare kar lete h… jijaji aur dad ko bureau bhi jaana h… aur tumhe lab…"

Tarika nodded and they started preparing breakfast…

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter… zyada boring na laga ho…**

 **Let's see what happens next…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYONE... hope everyone is fit and fine…**

 **Abhirikajaan, sunshine dareya, mithi, Rajvigirl, kuki17, upendra dhanu, Guests, gorgeous purvi, km-fan, KamiKaze Me, loveukavin Bhumi98, gc abirika lvr, muskaan, Jasdeep, Harman, crazyforsachvi, Nia757, RK sweety…..thank you all soooooo much for the support… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **!SHUBH VIVAH!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

After having breakfast, abhirika and ACP sir went to work and purvi prepared the lunch and went in the room. There, she saw rajat was half lying on the bed and his eyes were closed. Purvi smiled seeing him and went towards him saying-" rajat…"

Rajat slowly opened his eyes and saw purvi standing with a bowl.

Rajat (making faces)-" phir se dalia?"

Purvi laughed slightly and said-" haan…"

Rajat-" kan tak khaani padegi?"

Purvi sat opposite to him and said-" jab tak aap theek nai ho jaate…"

Rajat-" mai theek hu purvi…"

Purvi forwarded the spoon in order to feed him and said-" aisa aapko lagta h…"

Rajat smiled seeing purvi's care for him and he opened his mouth. Purvi fed him and after that she said-" ab aap rest kariye…"

Rajat-" nai…"

Purvi-" nai? Nai matlab kya…"

Rajat-" matlab ki kab se rest kar raha hu yaar… kahi baahar chale?"

Purvi-" rajat aapki tabiyat theek nai h… aap kahi baahar nai jaa rahe h…"

Rajat (pleading face)-" please purvi…"

Purvi-" okay fine… par zyaada der nai…"

Rajat-" theek h phir… chalo?"

Purvi (confused)-" kaha?"

Rajat-" mai akele thodi na jaa raha hu… tum bhi chal rahi ho…"

Purvi-" par…"

Rajat (cutting her)-" chalo na…"

Purvi-" theek h chaliye…"

They got ready and went towards a fall. They were at the hill top.

Purvi-" kitni khoobsurat jagah h yeh…"

Rajat-" haan purvi… pata h yahi woh jagah h… jaaha mai aur riya pehli baar miley the…"

Purvi tried to smile and rajat said-" bahut saari yaadein judi h iss jagah se…bachpan se jab bhi mai khush hota hu ya phir dukhi hota hu… tab mai yahi aaa hu… "

Purvi-" toh abhi aap khush h ya dukhi…"

Rajat smiled and said-" khush hu… kyunki mujhe ek bahut achchi dost mili h…"

Purvi too smiled a little. They spend some time their while talking to each other casually.

Purvi-" kaafi der ho gayi h rajat… ab humei chalna chahiye…"

Rajat-" haan purvi… chalo chalte h…"

They turned to go but due to slippery surface, purvi slipped and screamed.

Rajat turned and was shocked to see purvi hanging from the hill.

Rajat screamed-" purvi…" and he immediately forwarded his hand.

Purvi (teary)-" rajat…"

Rajat-" purvi… haath do apna…"

Purvi-" mujhe darr lag raha h rajat…"

Rajat-" kuch nai hoga tumhe… haath do apna…"

Purvi held rajat's hand but due to water and slippery surface, his grip was loosening and he was not able to hold her hand properly as his hand was paining. He was trying his level best to pull purvi but water force was too much.

Suddenly, purvi's hand slipped from rajat's and she fell from a 1000ft high hill screaming-" rajaatt…"

Rajat was shocked and he screamed-" purvi…"

In front of his eyes, purvi fell in the water and he was not able to understand what to do. He immediately ran downwards and started searching for purvi.

 **AT ACP SIR'S HOUSE;**

Abhirika came together and early as there was no case reported and they saw that house was locked.

Tarika-" yeh ghar kyu band h…"

Abhijeet-" shaayad rajat aur purvi kahi baahar gaye ho…"

Tarika opened the house and they went inside.

Tarika-" tum haath muh dho lo… mai dinner prepare karti hu…"

Abhijeet-" theek h…"

Abhijeet went to change and tarika started preparing dinner and after that, she started setting the table when she felt someone's hand on her waist. She turned and saw abhijeet standing with a naughty smile which made her to blush.

Tarika-" abhijeet chodo… koi aa jaega…"

Abhijeet-" kaise? Dad toh conference mei gaye h do din ke liye… aur rajat aur purvi ghar pe nai h…" and he kissed her cheek.

Tarika smiled and said-" abhijeet tum bhi na…"

Abhijeet too smiled and said-" mai bhi kya?"

They looked at each other and shared an eye-lock…

 _ **Humei tumse pyaar kitna  
yeh hum nai jaante…  
magar jee nai sakte  
tumhare bina…**_

 _ **Humei tumse pyaar kitna  
yeh hum nai jaante…  
magar jee nai sakte  
tumhare bina…**_

 _ **Humei tumse pyaar…**_

Eye- lock continued till they heard opening of door. They immediately separated and saw rajat standing. They were shocked to see him. His clothes were muddy, wet and torn… his eyes were red and his face was pale.

Abhijeet went towards him and kept his hand on rajat's shoulder saying-" rajat…"

Suddenly rajat hugged abhijeet and started crying badly. Abhieika were shocked as they have never seen rajat like this before.

Abhijeet hugged him back and tarika said-" kya hua rajat?"

Rajat separated and said-" bhabhi… woh… woh… purvi…"

Abhijeet-" kya hua purvi ko?"

Rajat was crying and he said nothing.

Tarika-" rajat batao bhi… kya hua h purvi…"

Rajat-" bhabhi… purvi jheel se… nee… neeche gir gayi… bahut dhundha… par mili nai…" he again started crying.

Abhirika (shocked)-" kya?"

Rajat-" sab meri galti h… kyu gaya mai waha… pata nai purvi kaha h…, kahi use kuch…."

Abhijeet-" nai rajat… purvi ko kuch nai hoga… hum sab chalte h dhundhne…."

Tarika (controlling her tears)-" haan rajat… chinta mat karo… puri mil jaegi…"

Rajat nodded and they again went to search for purvi.

 **MEANWHILE: IN THE MIDDLE OF A LAKE;**

A fisherman was rowing his boat and he came in the middle. He stopped his boat, took out a net and spread it in water.

He felt that his net has trapped fishes. He took hold of it and felt that it was heavy.

Fisherman-" lagta h aaj koi badi machli fansi h…"

He took back his net and said-" yeh kya h…"

He saw that a girl was trapped in his net.

He removed the net and said-" yeh aurat kaun h… mangalsutra h matlab shaadishuda h… par yeh yaha aayi kaise… ek kaam karta hu… ise ghar le jaata hu… "

He rowed his boat back and took the girl to his house.

Fisherman's wife (FW)-" ae… yeh kisko le kar aaya tu…"

Fisherman laid the girl and said-" pata nai kaun h… paani mei thi… shaayad jheel se neeche giri h…"

FW came near the girl and touched her forehead and said-" haaye daiya… isko toh bukhar h…. tu ek kaam kar… paas mei hi vaid ji h… unko bula la… tab tak mai iska kapda badalti h…"

Fisherman-" theek h…"

Fisherman went to call doctor and his wife changed the girl's clothes.

 **MEANWHILE: AT THE HILL TOP;**

Abhirika and rajat reached their and rajat said-" hum yahi par the… achanak purvi ka pair phisla aur…"

Rajat was not able to say further.

Abhijeet kept his hand on rajat's shoulder and said-" hum purvi ko dhundh lenge…"

Rajat nodded and they started searching for purvi but they were not able to find her due to dark.

Abhijeet-" abhi bahut andhera h rajat… ek kaam karte h… kal subha aate h…"

Tarika-" par abhijeet…"

Abhjeet-" tarika… chinta mat karo… purvi sahi salaamat hogi…"

Tarika nodded and they all went towards t house.

On the way rajat was thinking-' god please… purvi jaha bhi ho… surakshit ho… use kuch nai hona chahiye… please….'

They reached the house. None of them ate anything, they went towards their respective room and tried to sleep but rajat was not able to sleep. He was continuously thinking about purvi… her talks… her strictness. He immediately got up from the bed, went towards the window and said-" kaha ho tum purvi… lease jaldi mil jao…"

….

….

...

….

 ***…..***

 **Short one na? sorry… but hope you all liked it… dekthte h ki kya rajat purvi ko dhundh paega? Stay tuned to know…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE... hope everyone is fit and fine…**

 **Guests, Nia757, loveukavin, PurpleAngel1, Bhumi98, sunshine dareya, mithi, shabna, Rajvigirl, Harman, secret admirer, Guest, Beauty, Candy126, gc abhirika lover, Abhirikajaan, Rajvi's angel, Jasdeep, crazyforsachvi, RK sweety, parise22 …..thank you all soooooo much for the support… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **!SHUBH VIVAH!**_

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Abhirika and rajat went towards the fall once again to search for purvi. They were searching when tarika noticed something.

Tarika (screaming)-" abhijeet… rajat…"

They rushed towards her and abhijeet said-" kya hua tarika?"

Tarika showed them a ring and said-" yeh anguthi… yeh…"

Rajat (cutting her)-" purvi ki h…"

Tarika (teary)-" haan… aur ispe kh… khoon laga h…"

Abhijeet-" relax tarika… itna khoon bhi nai h… shaayad purvi ghaayal hui ho…"

Rajat-" I just hope aisa hi hua ho…"

They continued searching for purvi.

 **AT FISHERMAN'S HOUSE;**

Fisherman's wife was applying cold wet towel on the girl's forehead when the girl slowly opened her eyes.

Fisherman's wife-" ise toh hosh aa raha h…"

Girl-" ahhh…. Mai…. Mai kaha hu?"

Fisherman's wife-" aaram se… kal tu shaayad jheel se gir gayi thi… mera mard tujhe yaha le aaya…"

Girl-" shukriya… par aap kaun?"

Firsherman's wife-" mai manju… aur mere mard ka naam gopi… woh abhi machchi pakadne gaya h… aata hi hoga… aur tera naam?"

Girl-" mera naam PURVI h…"

Manju-" tu baith… mai tere waste chai naashta laati h…"

Manju brought tea and they started having breakfast with little chit-chat.

Manju-" ek baat bata… tu paani mei giri kaise?"

Purvi remembered the scene when she slipped from the cliff and rajat tried to save her… the moment when her hand slipped from him and she instantly screamed-" rajat…."

Manju-" kya hua?"

Purvi-" rajat… mujhe unke paas jaana h… woh, didi, jijaji aur dad mujhe dhundh rahe honge…"

Manju-" rajat… tera mard…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Manju-" dekh purvi… tu abhi kamzoor h… tujhe bahut chot aayi h… iss haalat mei tu kahi nai ja sakti… vaid ji ne mana kiya h…"

Purvi (teary)-" manju… sab mera intezaar kar rahe honge…"

Manju-" purvi… achcha aaj ruk ja… aaj humari chaul mei janmashtmi ki pooja h… sham ko aarti ke baad mai aur mera mard tujhe chod aaenge..."

Purvi smiled through tears and said-" shukriya manju…"

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE;**

Rajat and abhirika were not able to find purvi.

Abhijeet-" ek kaam karte h… bureau chal ke apne saare khabriyo ko inform karte h… shaayad kuch pata chal jaaye…"

Rajat (almost teary)-" bhai aap aur bhabhi jao… mera mann nai h bureau aane ka…"

Abhieika understood and tarika said-" theek h rajat… chalo ghar chalte h…"

Rajat-" mai thodi der yahi rukna chahta hu…"

Abhijeet understood that rajat was upset and he said-" theek h rajat… hum chalte h… "

Rajat-" theek h bhai…"

Abhirika went from there and rajat sat while thinking-' yeh kya ho raha h mujhe…kyu tumhare bina ek ek pal yug ke barabar lag raha h... please jaldi mil jao purvi… please…' he started crying while remembering the moments with purvi. Their fights… her care for him… their friendship…it made him more teary.

Here, in abhirika's car, there was complete silence.

Abhijeet-" tarika…"

Tarika (controlling her tears)-" haan abhijeet…"

Abhijeet stopped the car and tarika said confusingly-" car kyu rok di?"

Abhijeet held tarika's hand and said-" tarika… don't worry… kuch nai hoga purvi ko… hum use dhundh lenge…"

Tarika couldn't control herself and hugged abhijeet and he too hugged her back.

Tarika (taery)-" abhi… purvi kahahogi… kaisi hogi woh… pata nai hum use dhundh paenge ya nai…"

Abhijeet-" sshhh… tarika… be positive… sab sahi hoga… tum chinta mat karo…"

Tarika separated and said-" sach…"

Abhijeet kissed her forehead and said-" much… chalo ab thoda sa smile karo…"

Tarika smiled lightly and abhijeet said-" yeh hui na baat… tumhe pata h na tumhari amile meri energy badha deti h… ab dekhna purvi yun mil jaegi…"

Abhijeet started the car and they drove towards the lab.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

There was janmashtmi function in the chawl and everyone was celebrating it. All the women were singing krishna's song.

Manju-" arrey purvi… tu bhi ga na…"

Purvi-" mai… par mujhe gaana nai aata…"

Manju-" arrey purvi… aaj kishan ji ka tyohaar h… inke gaano mei itni taakat hoti h ki khud hi sur lag jate h… tu bas shuru kar…"

Purvi looked at thr idol of Krishna and she felt as if it was rajat's face. She remembered the relation of him with riya and her. Unknowingly, tears apered in her eyes and she started singing…

 _ **Ek Raadhaa Ek Miraa Dono Ne Shyaam Ko Chaahaa  
Antar Kyaa Dono Ki Chaah Me Bolo  
Antar Kyaa Dono Ki Chaah Me Bolo  
Ik Prem Divaani Ik Daras Divaani  
Ik Prem Divaani Ik Daras Divaani  
Ek Raadhaa Ek Miraa Dono Ne Shyaam Ko Chaahaa  
Antar Kyaa Dono Ki Chaah Me Bolo  
Ik Prem Divaani Ik Daras Divaani**_

 _ **Raadhaa Ne Madhuban Me Dhundhaa  
Miraa Ne Man Me Paayaa  
Raadhaa Jise Kho Baithi  
Vo Govind Meera Haath Bhigaya  
Ek Murali Ek Paayal Ek Pagali Ek Ghayal  
Antar Kyaa Dono Ki Prit Me Bolo  
Antar Kyaa Dono Ki Prit Me Bolo  
Ek Surat Lubhaani Ek Murat Lubhaani  
Ek Surat Lubhaani Ek Murat Lubhaani  
Ik Prem Divaani Ik Daras Divaani**_

 _ **Miraa Ke Prabhu Giridhar Naagar  
Raadhaa Ke Manamohan  
Miraa Ke Prabhu Giridhar Naagar  
Raadhaa Ke Manamohan  
Raadhaa Nit Sigaar Kare  
Aur Miraa Ban Gayi Jogan**_

 _ **Ek Raani Ek Daasi Dono Hari Prem Ki Pyaasi  
Antar Kyaa Dono Ki Pritime Bolo  
Antar Kyaa Dono Ki Pritime Bolo  
Ek Jit Na Maani Ek Haar Na Maani  
Ek Jit Na Maani Ek Haar Na Maani  
Ek Raadhaa Ek Miraa Dono Ne Shyaam Ko Chaahaa  
Antar Kyaa Dono Ki Chaah Me Bolo  
Antar Kyaa Dono Ki Chaah Me Bolo  
Ik Prem Divaani Ik Daras Divaani  
Ik Prem Divaani Ik Daras Divaani  
Ik Prem Divaani Ik Daras Divaan**_

The song ended and purvi was teary. Everyone clapped and purvi wiped her tears.

Manju-" wah purvi! Tu bahut achcha gaati h…"

Purvi tried to smile and said-" shukriya manju…"

Suddenly a lady came and said-" aarti ka waqt ho gaya h… chalo sab…"

They all went and did the aarti of Krishna ji. After that, purvi said-" manju… mujhe ghar chod do… please…"

Manju-" theek h chal…"

They went in the house and purvi went towards her house with manju and gopi.

 **AT ACP SIR'S HOUSE;**

Rajat was sitting in his room when abhijeet entered. He came towards rajat and said-" rajat…"

No response.

Abhijeet (shaking him)-" rajat…"

Rajat came to her senses and said-" haan bhai…"

Abhijeet sat beside him and said-" chinta mat karo… humne sab khabriyo ko inform kar diya h… purvi ka jald hi pata chal jaega…"

Rajat-" sab meri galti h bhai… meri wajah se purvi… (controlled himself).. pata nai woh kaha hogi bhai…"

Abhijeet-" purvi jaha bhi hogi surakshit hogi rajat… "

Rajat-" shaayad aap sahi keh rahe h bhai…"

Abhijeet-" aaj janmashtmi h rajat… chalo aarti kar le… "

Rajat wiped his tears and said-" chaliye bhai…"

They went and abhirika and rajat did the aarti.

Rajat's POV-' bhagwaan ji… purvi jaha kahi bhi ho…surakshit ho…use kuch nai hona chahiye…'

Abhijeet's POV-' hey Krishna ji… purvi jald se jald mil jaaye… aur humare ghar ki khushiya laut aaye…'

Tarika's POV-' bhagwaan ji meri behen ki raksha karna… use jaldi ghar waapas bhej do…'

Suddenly someone belled the door.

Rajat-" mai dekhta hu…"

Rajat went and opened the door. He was stunned to see purvi standing.

Rajat (purvi)-" purvi…"

Rajat was so much happy that he instantly hugged her. Purvi was surprised at first but she too hugged him. Hearing her name, abhirika too rushed towards the door and smiled seeing rajvi hugging each other.

They separated and rajat said-" thank god tum milgayi… kaha kaha nai dhundha humne tumhe…"

Purvi-" rajat aaj agar mai sahi salaamat hut oh inki wajah se (pointing towards a couple) yeh manju aur gopi… inhone hi mujhe bachaaya…"

Rajat-" thank you so much… aapko nai pata aapne mere upar se kitn bada ehsaan kiya h…"

Tarika-" aap log baahar kyu khade h… andar aaiye…"

Gopi-" nai.. humei chalna chahiye… raat kafi ho rahi h…"

Manju-" achcha purvi… mai chalti h…"

Purvi and manju hugged each other and after that gopi and manju went from there.

Purvi entered the house and tarika said-" kaisi ho purvi…"

Purvi hugged her and said-" theek hu di…"

Tarika too hugged her and said-" thank god tum mil gayi… "

Abhijeet looked at rajat and said while smiling-" haan… sab bahut pareshaan ho gaye the…"

Rajat glared abhijeet and he just smiled.

Tarika and purvi separated and tarika said-" chalo ab sab khaana kha lete h…"

Tarika went in the kitchen and purvi went to change. After sometime, all gathered in the dining room. They had their dinner and went to their rooms.

 **IN RAJAT'S ROOM;**

Rajvi were preparing to sleep when purvi saw something and said-" rajat…"

Rajat-" haan purvi…"

Purvi-" yeh kya h?"(showing him medicines)

Rajat-" meri medicines h…"

Purvi-" correct aur aapne kal raat aur aaj dopeher ko medicine nai li…"

Rajat(stammering)-" woh… mai…"

Purvi(angrily)-" kya mai rajat… aapne medicine kyu nai li… aapko pata h na ki aapki tabiyat sahi nai h… phir bhi…"

Rajat held her hand and said-" I'm sorry purvi… mai bahut tensed tha… tum mil nai rahi thi… iski wajah se pareshaan ho gaya tha.. issliye medicine lena bhool gaya…"

Purvi's anger faded and she said-' it's okay… but next time aisa mat kariyega…"

Rajat-" promise…"

They smiled and purvi turned to go to the couch when rajat said-" purvi…"

Purvi (turning)-" haan…'

Rajat-" tum bed pe so jaao… mai couch pe so jaunga…"

Purvi-" nai rajat… aapke haath pe chot lagi h… aouch pe sone se aapke haath pe stress padega… aap bed pe so jaiye… mai couch pe so rahi ho…"

Rajat-" then I have an idea…"

Purvi-" kya?"

Rajat-" dono log bed pe so jaate h…"

Purvi (stunned)-" kya?"

Rajat-" I mean ab hum friends h toh I think hum dono ko problem nai hogi…"

Purvi thought for a while and said-" aapko sach mei koi problem nai hogi…"

Rajat smiled and said-" nai…"

Purvi too smiled a bit and said-" theek h…"

They went towards the bed and laid down. Purvi was tired and she soon drifted to sleep. Rajat looked at her sleepy face and thought-' thank god tum sahi salamat mil gayi purvi... I'm really happy… ' he caressed her cheek and slept while a smile on his face.

 **IN ABHIJEET'S ROOM;**

Abhirika were lying on the bed and were talking casually.

Tarika-" aaj mai bahut khush hu abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" mai bhi… purvi bhi mil gayi aur…"

Tarika-" aur kya?"

Abhijeet-" tumne dekha na… rajat purvi ki kitni chinta kar raha tha… shaayad woh dono ek dusre ko pasand karne lage h…"

Tarika-" shaayad… par job hi ho… aaj ka din bahut achcha h…"

Abhijeet-" hmmm…. Waise meri ek khwahish h…"

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" ki humare ghar mei bhi ek baal gopal aaye…"

Tarika blushed to her hardest and said while looking down-" kya abhijeet…"

Abhijeet gently lifted her chin and said-" tarika… meri taraf dekho…"

Tarika looked at him and he said-" I Love You…"

Tarika hugged him and said-" I Love You Too abhijeet…"

Abhijeet hugged her back. Slowly they separated and abhijeet cupped her face. Tarika shivered on his touch and closed her eyes. Abhijeet leaned and they kissed each other passionately.

They separated and tarika said-" meri bhi yahi khwaahish h…"

Abhijeet smiled and they again kissed each other. After sometime, abhijeet switched off the lights and they spend their most memorable night with each other….

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **So… end of the chapter… hope you all liked it… dekhte h ki aage kya hota h… stay tuned to know**

 **Will post the next chapter soon…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE... hope everyone is fit and fine… I know a bit late… sorry college and all…**

 **Dushyant ki deewani- Sanjana, Kiki17, Candy126, RK sweety, shabna, gc abhirika lvr, Guests, VaiBa, Nia757, Bhumi98, Abhirikajaan, Guddi abhirika fan, Hamdard duo, mithi, Rajvigirl, Jasdeep, loveukavin, Harman, PurpleAngel1, muntaha butt…..thank you all soooooo much for the support… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **!SHUBH VIVAH!**_

 **AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Rajvi have come closer as friends but there was an unknown feeling in purvi's heart which she was not able to understand. Same was the case with rajat. He too was having a different feeling for purvi but he was ignoring it.

One day, everyone was gathered in the dining area to have breakfast when tarika felt some uneasiness.

Purvi noticed that and said-" kya hua tarika?"

All looked at tarika and she said-" pata nai purvi… kuch ajeeb lag raha h…"

Before anyone could say something, tarika rushed to her room and purvi followed her.

Abhijeet (tensed)-" pata nai ise kya ho gaya…"

Rajat-" chint mat kariye bhai… sab sahi hoga…"

After sometimes, purvi and tarika came out of the room and both of them were smiling.

Abhijeet-" tarika… tum theek toh ho…"

Tarika (blushing)-" haa abhijeet… mai theek hu…"

ACP sir-" par tumhe hua kya tha…"

Tarika-" woh… dad… actually…"

Rajat-" kya hua bhabhi… baat kya h?"

Purvi-" mai batati hu…"

Abhijeet-" tum log itna suspense kyu create kar rahe ho… batao bhi kya baat h…"

Purvi went towards ACP sir and said-" dad… aap dada banne waale h…"

ACP sir (happily)-" kya…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Abhijeet looked at tarika and she too looked at him while blushing.

Rajat-" wow… bhabhi matlab mai chacha banne waala hu…"

Purvi (excitedly)-" aur mai chachi…."

But the next second, she realized what she said.

Purvi's POV-' yeh kaise possible h… yeh haq riya ka h… mai bachche ki chachi nai… mausi hu… bhool mat purvi ki tujhe yaha se jaana h… rajat aur riya ko milwaane ke baad…'

She looked at rajat who was very much happy and wiped her tears.

ACP sir-" aaj ai bahut khush hu… thanks tarika beta…"

Tarika smiled and rajat said-" dad… iss baat pe party toh banti h…"

ACP sir-" haan yeh baat toh sahi h… ek kaam karte h aaj sham ko sabko dinner pe invite karte h…"

All of them agreed and then got busy in the preparation for the party.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

Everyone came in the party and were enjoying when ACP sir came towards abhijeet and said-" beta tarika kaha h.."

Abhijeet-" dad woh shaayad room mei hogi… mai abhi bula ke laata hu…"

Abhijeet went in the room and saw tarika standing in front of window. He went towards her and kept his hand on her shoulder and said-" tarika…"

Tarika turned and abhijeet was stunned to see that she was crying.

Abhijeet-" tum ro kyu rahi ho…"

Tarika smiled and said-" yeh toh khushi ke aansu h… aaj mai bahut khush hu abhijeet…"

Abhijeet caressed her cheek and said-" mai bhi… thank you tarika…"

Tarika smiled and hugged him and he too hugged her back.

They both remained in the hug until they heard voice of coughing. They separated and saw rajvi standing with a naughty smile on their faces which made abhirika to blush.

Abhijeet-" tum dono…"

Rajat smiled and said-" haan woh aapko yaad dilaane aaye the ki yaha pe party chal rahi h…"

Purvi-" sorry to disturb your private moments… but dad aap dono ko bula rahe h…"

This made abhirika to blush more.

Rajat-" toh hum log chalein ya mai dad se keh du ki aap dono nai aa rahe h…"

Abhijeet controlled his blush and said-" chalo…"

Rajvi smirked and all of them went in the hall. The party was going on and abhirika went on the dance floor and the song was playing…

 _ **Kisi ko sapna lage tu  
kisi ko behti hawa  
kisi ko bas baato mei kare pal mei yaha waha  
kisi ke sau jhoot sun le  
kisi ka sach bhi gunah  
kisi ki bas yaado mei kare hulchul saara jaha**_

 _ **Te amo… me te amo  
tu chaw hai tu dhoop hai  
Te amo… me te amo  
tere hazaaro roop hai  
koi samjha nai job hi hai bas khoob hai  
falling so crazy in love**_

 _ **Te amo… me te amo  
tu chaw hai tu dhoop hai  
Te amo… me te amo  
tere hazaaro roop hai**_

 _ **Kabhi lage raato mei mai  
khwaabo se baate karu  
subha hogi khwaabo ko mai kaabu karu….  
kabhi lage taro se bhi  
uchi udaane bharu  
kabhi lage baadlo se jebe bharu…**_

 _ **Te amo… me te amo  
taare ginu tere liye  
Te amo… me te amo  
saare chunu tere liye…  
khwaab saare bunu tere hi tere liye…  
falling so crazy in love**_

 _ **Te amo… me te amo  
taare ginu tere liye  
Te amo… me te amo  
saare chunu tere liye…**_

Purvi's gaze fell on rajat who was looking at abhirika. A smile formed on her face and she started imagining herself and rajat doing couple dance on the song…

 _ **PURVI-kabhi lage mili nahi  
tumse mai khwaabo mei bhi  
kabhi lage kahi toh hai rishta koi  
kabhi lage chuo tumhe  
yun hi khayaalo mei hi  
kabhi lage nahi nahi chori nahi**_

 _ **RAJAT- Te amo… me te amo  
tu paas hai par door hai  
Te amo… me te amo  
jaata nai yeh noor hai  
teri chori bhi yeh manzoor manzoor hai  
falling so crazy in love**_

 _ **Te amo… me te amo  
tu paas hai par door hai  
Te amo… me te amo  
jaata nai yeh noor hai….**_

Purvi came out of the trance when she heard voice of clapping.

Purvi's POV-' yeh sab tu kya soch rahi h purvi… unke baare mei sochna band kar… rajat tumhare nai h aur na kabhi ho sakte h…'

Voice-" purvi…"

Purvi looked up and saw rajat standing.

Rajat-" kaha khoyi hui ho… kab se bula raha hu…"

Purvi smiled nervously and said-" nai bas aise hi… kuch kaam tha kya…"

Rajat-" khaana khaane chalein… dad wait kar rahe h…"

Purvi-" theek h chaliye…"

They went towards the dining area and all of them had the dinner.

 **AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Abhijeet and rajat returned from the bureau and rajat went in his room. There, he saw that purvi was cleaning the room.

Rajat-" purvi…"

Purvi turned towards him and said-" rajat… aap ka aaye…"

Rajat-" bas abhi… woh mai keh raha tha ki ready ho jaao… hum dono ko mere frined key aha jaana h… aaj uska birthday h toh usne invite kiya h…"

Purvi-" theek h…"

They got ready and went towards rajat's friend's house.

They reached there and went inside. It was a grand party. Rajvi went towards rajat's friend.

Rajat-" happy birthday vishal."

Vishal-" thanks yaar… waise (looking at purvi) yeh…"

Rajat-" yeh purvi h… meri wife…"

Vishal (stunned)-" tune shaadi kab ki… teri shaadi toh… I mean… tum riya se…"

Purvi (controlling her tears)-" excuse me…"

She went from there and rajat said-" haan vishal… meri shaadi riya se hone waali thi… par situation aisi ho gayi ki mujhe purvi se shaadi karni padi…"

Vishal-" tu purvi bhabhi ke saath khush h…"

Rajat smiled and said-" haan yaar… meri bahut achchi dost ban gayi h purvi…"

Vishal-" dost… tum aur purvi ek dusre se pyaar nai karte…"

Rajat-" yaar mujhse dobaara pyaar nai ho paega… aur phir purvi bhi yeh baat jaanti h…"

Vishal-" matlab bhabhi ko sab pata h"

Rajat-" haan…"

Vishal-" phir bhi woh tumhara saath de rahi h rajat… aur tum keh rahe ho ki woh tumse pyaar nai karti…"

Rajat-" matlab kya h tumhara…"

Vishal-" matlab yeh ki koi aur ladki hoti toh kabka tumhe divorce de diya hota… bhabhi tumhara saath de rahi h matlab… you know…"

Rajat-" aisa nai h yaar… "

Vishal-" sachchi…"

Rajat glared him and said-" shut up…"

Vishal-" okay…chal dinner kar lete h… bhabhi ko bhi bula le…"

Rajat-" hmmm…."

They had the dinner and after that went towards the house.

 **On the way;**

Rajat was driving the car but was only thinking about vishal's words. He slightly looked at purvi who was looking outside. Suddenly it started to rain.

Purvi (screaming)-" rajat…. Gaadi rokiye…."

Rajat stopped the car in a jerk and said-" kya hua purvi… theek toh ho…"

Purvi-" haan… woh mujhe bearish mei bheegna h…"

Rajat (shocked)-" kya…"

Before rajat could say anything further, purvi opened the door and went outside in the rain.

Rajat too went outside and said-" purvi… sardi lag jaegi… chalo…"

Purvi-" nai rajat… Mumbai ki pehli bearish mei nai bheega toh kya bheega…"

Rajat wanted to protest but stopped seeing purvi enjoying the rain and a smile crept on his lips. Suddenly he saw a car was coming in full speed towards purvi.

Rajat (screamed)-" purvi…"

Before the car could hit purvi, rajat rushed and pulled her towards himself and the car passed them. Purvi got scared and hugged rajat tightly. Rajat too hugged her back. Slowly they separated and looked at each other. Purvi turned but rajat held her shoulder. Purvi stopped at her place. Rajat hugged her from backside and she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

Rajat touched her neck from his hand and her heartbeat accelerated. She felt that her breathing has stopped when rajat's lips touched her shoulder. She held his hand tightly and rajat moved his lips from her shoulder to her neck. Rain has stopped now.

Rajat gently turned her. Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing unevenly.

Rajat cupped her face from his one hand and leaned closer while closing his eyes. Purvi slightly opened her eyes and saw rajat approaching towards her and she again closed her eyes. Their lips were inches apart…. They were about to kiss when suddenly rajat's phone rang.

They came to reality and immediately got separated. Purvi looked down and rajat took out his phone and saw that abhijeet was calling.

Rajat-" haan bhai…"

Abhijeet-" kaha ho rajat… itni der ho gayi h…"

Rajat-" bas bhai hum 10 minute mei aa rahe h…"

He disconnected the call and looked at purvi who was looking down. Both were unable to say anything.

Finally, rajat said-" chalein…"

Purvi nodded silently. They sat in the car and rajat started driving.

Purvi's POV-' god… yeh kya ho raha h mujhe… purvi door raho unse… agar unke kareeb jaogi toh tumhe hi takleef hogi… please god mujhe itni taakat do ki mai rajat aur riya ko milwaate samay kamzoor na padu… please…'

Rajat's POV-' yeh kya ho gaya tha mujhe… how could I… aur purvi ne mujhe roka nai… kahi vishal sahi toh nai keh raha h… kahi purvi mujhse… nai… aisa nai ho sakta… par maine aisa kiya kyu….kahi mai purvi se… but how is that possible…urrggghh… yeh sab ho kya raha h mere saath… god please jaldi se iska solution bata do…'

They reached the house and went in the room. They laid on the bed without facing each other and don't know when they slept while thinking about each other.

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter… zyaada boring na laga ho…**

 **Will try to update soon kyunki mere mid semester exams h and I'm quite busy these days…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYONE... hope everyone is fit and fine…**

 **Bhumi98, Candy126, shabna, Dushyant ki deewani- Sanjana, loveukavin, Rajvi' Angel, mithi, kshayaartist, Nia757, Abhirikajaan, Guests, Pearl06, Guddi abhirika fan, Jasdeep, Harman, RajVi Fan, izma sheikh, RK sweety, priya, PurpleAngel1…..thank you all soooooo much for the support… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **!SHUBH VIVAH!**_

 **AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Tarika has taken leave from the lab and after having lunch, purvi and tarika were talking casually.

Purvi-" thank god tune lab se leave le li…"

Tarika-" kyu?"

Purvi-" arrey yaar… mai ghar pe akeli bore hoti rehti hu… saara kaam kar ke bas TV dekhti hu… aur aaj kal serials bhi boring aate h…"

Tarika smiled and said-" chinta mat karo… tumhari boriyat door karne ke liye koi aa raha h…"

Purvi-" haan tarika… mai bahut khush hu… aur uss din ka wait kar rahi hu jab mera bhaanja ya bhaanji honge…"

Tarika-" mai bhi ussi din ka intezaar kar rahi hu…"

Purvi-" mai isse milne aati rahungi…"

Tarika (stunned)-" kya? Purvi tumhara matlab kya h…"

Purvi-" matlab yeh tarika ki do din baad meri aur tumhari shaadi ko 6 mahine hone waale h…"

Tarika-" toh…"

Purvi (controlling her tears)-" tarika maine decide kiya h ki… jis din rajat aur riya ki shaadi tay hui thi… ussi din mai unn dono ko milwaungi…"

Tarika (shocked)-" tum kya keh rahi ho purvi… paagal ho gayi ho kya…"

Purvi-" tarika… riya hi rajat ka pyaar h… aur do pyaar karne waalo ko milaana hi chahiye…"

Tarika-" aur tum…"

Purvi-" mai… mai toh kabhi iss kahani mei thi hi nai…"

Tarika-" purvi… tumhe lagta h ki tum sahi kar rahi ho…"

Purvi-" haan… issi mei hum sabki bhalayi h…"

Tarika-" par yeh kaise ho paega… I mean…"

Purvi (cutting her)-" maine riya ki mummy se baat kar li h… rajat aur riya ki meeting kab… kaha aur kaise hogi… yeh maine tay kar liya h…"

Tarika-" purvi ek aur baar soch lo… mai jaanti hu tum rajat se pyaar karti ho… maine dekha h tumhari aankho mei…"

Purvi-" mai selfish nai ho sakti tarika… aur phir agar rajat ko unka pyaar waapas mil jaega toh sabse zyaada khushi mujhe hi hogi…"

Tarika-" lekin…"

Purvi (cutting her)-" please tarika… ab iss baare mei aur koi baat nai hogi… and promise me ki tum dad, jijaji aur rajat ko iss baare mei kuch nai bataogi…"

Tarika-" purvi…"

Purvi (teary)-" please…"

Tarika-" theek h… nai bataungi…"

They hugged each other and purvi said-" thank you…"

 **MEANWHILE: IN THE BUREAU;**

There was no case reported and everyone was doing file work. Rajat was sitting on the chair. The file was opened but he was lost in his own thoughts. The incident happened between him and purvi in the rain was frequently flashing in his mind. He came out of it when he heard a voice.

Voice-" kaha khoye ho rajat…"

Rajat looked up and saw abhijeet.

Rajat-" bhai aap… mai bas file read kar raha tha…"

Abhijeet-" ek ghante se yahi panna khole hue ho… itni typical file h kya…"

Rajat-" nai… woh…"

Abhijeet sat beside him and said-" kya baat h rajat… kaafi dino se dekh raha hu pareshaan se ho…"

Rajat was not able to say anything.

Abhijeet kept his hand on rajat's shoulder and said-" ab bol bhi do…"

Rajat-" bhai mujhse kuch samajh nai aa raha h… matlab mai decide nai kar pa raha hu… jo ho raha h use hona chahiye ya nai…"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" maine tumse pehle bhi kaha tha rajat… aur ab bhi keh raha hu ki apne aaur purvi ke rishtey ko ek mauka do… "

Rajat-" par bhai mai ri…"

Abhijeet (cutting him)-" riya tumhara past h rajat… kab tak tum uski yaad mei jeeyoge… mujhe pata h ki use ekdum se bhulaana possible nai h… par koshish toh karo… "

Rajat thought for a while and said-" shaayad aap sahi keh rahe h bhai… mujhe iss rishtey ko ek mauka dena chahiye… "

Abhijeet smiled and said-" ab yeh file complete kar lo… kyunki aur bhi files bachi h…"

Rajat too smiled and said-" haan bhai… kar raha hu…"

 **IN THE EVENING;**

Rajat and abhijeet returned from the bureau. Rajat went in his room and saw purvi standing near the window.

Rajat-" purvi…"

Purvi immediately wiped her tears and turned saying-" aap aa gaye…"

Rajat-" tumse kuch baat karni h…"

Purvi-" nai… pehle mujhe aapse kuch kehna h…"

Rajat-" kya?"

Purvi-" humei kal delhi chalna hoga…"

Rajat-" delhi… par kyu…"

Purvi-" woh meri friend ki engagement h parso… toh issliye…"

Rajat-" tumhari friend… kaun…"

Purvi-" Anjali… toh hum kal raat ki flight se delhi chalenge taaki parso morning mei pahuch jaaye…"

Rajat's POV-' abhi baat karu ya… nai jab delhi se waapas aa jaunga tab baat karunga…'

Purvi-" kya soch rahe h… hum chalenge na?"

Rajat-" theek h… tum taiyaari karo… mai tickets book karwaata hu…"

Purvi-" pehle aap haath muh cho lijiye… mai khaana lagaati hu…"

Rajat-" theek h…"

Rajat went in the washroom and purvi came in the kitchen. After sometimes, everyone settled in the dining area. Rajat was stunned to see that all the dishes were his favourites.

Abhijeet-" kya baat h… aaj toh sab rajat ki favourite dish bani h…"

Tarika (controlling her tears)-" aaj ka saara khaana purvi ne banaya h…"

ACP sir-" hmmm… khaana bahut tasty h purvi…"

Purvi tried to smile and said-" thanks dad…"

Abhijeet nudged rajat and said-" tum kuch nai kahoge…"

Rajat glared abhijeet and looked at purvi and said-" khaana wakayi bahut achcha h…"

Purvi (teary)-" thanks…"

Everyone had their dinner and went to their respective rooms.

 **IN ABHIRIKA'S ROOM;**

Tarika was setting the bed when abhijeet came out of the washroom.

Abhijeet-" tarika… yeh kya kar rahi ho…"

Tarika-" bistar set kar rahi hu…"

Abhijeet-" doctor ne mana kiya h na jhukne se… phir bhi… tum nai sudhrogi… hato… mai set kar raha hu…"

Tarika-" abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" maine kaha na…"

He gently sided tarika and started setting the bed.

Abhijeet-" ho gaya…" he turned and saw that tarika was looking at him while smiling.

Abhijeet-" kya hua? Kya soch rahi ho…"

Tarika-" soch rahi hu ki mai kitni lucky hu… ki mujhe tum mile…"

Abhijeet came towards her and made her to sit on the bed. He knelt down in front of her and said-" lucky toh mai hu tarika… ab bas mujhe uss pal ka intezaar h jab mai apne bachche ko apne haath mei lunga… thank you tarika…"

Tarika kissed his forehead and said-" I love you abhijeet…"

They hugged each other and abhijeet said-" I love you too tarika…"

 **IN RAJVI'S ROOM;**

Rajat was sitting on the bed and was doing his work when purvi came in the room with a cup of coffee.

Purvi-" rajat… aapki coffee…"

Rajat took the cup and said-" thanks purvi…"

Purvi sat beside him and asked-" woh aapne tickets book kara liye…"

Rajat-" haan… kal raat 3 baje ki flight h…"

Purvi-" aapse ek baat kehni thi…"

Rajat-" kya?"

Purvi-" thank you…"

Rajat smiled and said-" tickets book karane ke liye…"

Purvi (controlling her tears)-" nai… mere itne achche dost banne ke liye…"

Rajat-" purvi… maine toh bas dosti ki… par dosti ka asli matlab tumne mujhe bataya… toh thanks to you…"

Purvi-" aaj mai aapse kuch maangna chahti hu… please mana mat kariyega…"

Rajat-" kya?"

Purvi (extending her hand)-" waada kariye mujhse ki humari dosti kabhi nai tootegi… chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye…"

Rajat kept his hand on hers and said-" I promise purvi… humari dosi kabhi nai tootegi…"

Purvi-" achcha ab raat bahut ho gayi h… files rakhiye aur so jaiye…"

Rajat-" purvi bas do files aur bachi h…"

Purvi took the files and said-" nai… subha jaldi uth ke kar lijiyega… abhi soiye…"

Rajat-" purvi…"

Purvi-" rajat…"

Rajat-" achcha theek h… good night…"

Purvi kept the files on the table beside her and said-" good night…"

 **NEXT NIGHT;**

Rajvi were departing for the airport.

Purvi touched ACP sir's feet and thought-' thanks dad… aapki wajah se mujhme itni himmat aayi h ki mai aisa kadam utha paa rahi hu… thanks for making me so strong…'

She looked at abhijeet and thought-' jijaji… aap humesha se meri prerna ho… aapki baatein mai kabhi nai bhulungi… aur humesha aapke nakshekadam par chalne ki koshish karungi…'

Voice-" kaha kho gayi… chalein…"

Purvi looked up and saw rajat standing with suitcase.

Purvi-" haan…"

Tarika (teary)-" purvi…"

Purvi hugged tarika and started sobbing.

Purvi-" bye tarika…"

They separated and rajvi went towards the airport.

ACP sir-" tarika beta… ab tum bhi so jaayo… itni der tak jagna theek nai h…"

Tarika wiped her tears and said-" ji dad…"

She went in the room and abhijeet followed her.

Abhijeet-" kya baat h tarika…"

Tarika (without making eye- contact)-" kuch nai abhijeet…"

Abhijeet held her arm and said-" tarika… tumhe meri kasam… batao kya baat h…"

Suddenly tarika started crying. Abhijeet was stunned and he hugged her.

Abhijeet-" tarika… kya hua…"

Tarika-" abhijeet… purvi apne friend ki engagement mei nai gayi h…"

Abhijeet-" toh…"

Tarika-" woh rajat aur riya ko milwaane gayi h…"

Abhijeet instantly separated and said-" kya?"

Tarika-" haan…"

Abhijeet-" aut tumne use roka nai…"

Tarika-" roka tha… par purvi nai maani… pata nai ab kya hoga…"

Abhijeet-" chinta mat karo tarika… jo hoga… use hum sab accept karenge… ab tum so jaao…"

Tarika-" par abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" tarika… zyaada stress mat lo… you should take rest…"

They laid on bed and slept after sometime.

 **NEXT DAY: IN DELHI;**

Rajvi have reached delhi and were staying in a hotel. It was evening time and they were getting ready.

Rajat took a tie and was trying to wear it.

Purvi-" mai baandh du…"

Rajat forwarded tie to purvi and said-" please…"

Purvi took the tie and went near him and started tying it.

Rajat looked at purvi and smiled.

Purvi-" ho gaya…"

She looked up and saw rajat looking at her.

Purvi-" rajat…"

Rajat-" huh…"

Purvi-" chaliye nai toh late ho jaenge…"

Rajat-" haan… chalo…"

They went out of the hotel and took a cab and went towards another hotel.

They went inside the hotel and rajat said-" dekh kar toh lag nai raha ki yaha party h…"

Purvi-" aap chaliye toh…"

They went near a table where a girl was present. Rajat was not able to see her face as her back was towards them.

Rajat (confused)-" yeh Anjali h…"

Purvi-" ek minute… ex cuse me…"

The girl turned towards them and girl and rajat were shocked to see each other.

Rajat-" riya…"

Riya-" rajat…"

Rajat looked at purvi and said-" yeh sab kya h purvi…"

Purvi-" aaj date kya h rajat…"

Rajat-" 23rd September…"

Purvi-" aapki aur riya ki shaadi ki date…"

Rajat and riya were too shocked to react.

Purvi-" rajat… mujhe pata h ki aap riya se pyaar karte h… aur riya bhi… aur aaj aapki shaadi ki date h… toh isse better time kya ho sakta h milne ka…"

Riya-" par purvi yeh…"

Purvi (cutting her)-" tum tension mat lo riya… maine court mei divorce ki notice de di h… aur phir jispae jiska haq h… woh use hi milna chahiye… h na…"

Riya was speechless and so was rajat.

Purvi looked at rajat teary eyed and said-" apna waada mat bhooliyega rajat… humari dosti kabhi nai tutegi…"

She took rajat's and riya's hand and kept it on each other. She left them and went from there….

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **So… end of the chapter… hope you all liked it…**

 **Toh aapke hisaab se rajat ko ab kya karna chahiye…. Tell me in you reviews…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO EVERYONE... hope everyone is fit and fine…**

 **Rajvi' Angel, asha shrestha1234, shabna, Zehra, Guests, mithi, RK sweety, Guddi abhirika fan, RajVi Fan, Jasdeep, Candy126, Nia757, loveukavin, Bhumi98, muntaha butt, PurpleAngel1…..thank you all soooooo much for the support… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **!SHUBH VIVAH!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Purvi went from there leaving rajat and riya shocked. No one was able to utter a word.

Finally, riya said-" rajat…"

But it seemed that rajat was lost in his own thoughts and he was standing at his place like a statue. Riya took back her hand and said a bit louder-" rajat…"

Rajat (coming to reality)-" huh…"

Riya-" yeh sab…"

Rajat -" mujhe iss baare mei kuch nai pata tha… agar pata hota toh mai pehle hi keh deta…"

Riya understood and said-" toh ab keh do… abhi bhi der nai hui h…"

Rajat (almost teary)-" par riya… shaayad purvi mujhse pyaar hi nai karti… issilye toh…"

Riya controlled herself and said-" purvi tumse pyaar karti h rajat… tabhi toh… tumhari khushi ke liye usne aisa kiya…"

Rajat looked up at her and said-" sachchi…."

Riya just nodded and said with heavy throat-" hmmm…"

Rajat came towards her, kissed her forehead and said-" thanks riya…"

Riya controlled her tears and said while slightly pushing him-" now go…"

Rajat smiled a bit and went from there. Riya went towards the washroom and started crying…

Here, rajat came out of the hotel but saw that purvi already left the place. He thought that she might be in the hotel in which they were staying. So, he rushed there.

As soon as he reached the hotel, he went to his room but it was locked.

Rajat-" purvi yaha bhi nai h… kaha gayi yeh… abhi pata karta hu…"

He took out his phone and called purvi but her phone was switched off.

Rajat-" switch off… shit… ab kaise pata karu…"

Suddenly, he heard a voice-" sir…"

He turned and found room service man standing.

Man-" sir aap yaha…"

Rajat (confused)-" haan…"

Man-" par mam toh…"

Rajat-" tumhe pata h purvi kaha h…"

Man-" haan sir… abhi thodi der pehle aayi thi… apna samaan liya… aur taxi le kar chali gayi…"

Rajat-" kaha gayi h… kuch pata h?"

Man-" haan woh airport gayi h sir…"

Rajat-" airport…. Thank you…"

And without wasting a second, rajat rushed towards the airport.

 **AT THE AIRPORT;**

Rajat reached the airport and went inside it. He went to the enquiry counter where a girl was present.

Girl-" sir please line se aaiye…"

Rajat-" dekhiye mai CID Mumbai se hu… aapse kuch poochna h…"

Girl-" ji sir poochiye…"

Rajat (showing photo of purvi)-" iss ladki ne abhi check in kiya h… purvi naam h iska…"

Girl-" ek minute sir mai dekh ke batati hu…"

Rajat-" please thoda jaldi…"

She checked the computer and said-" yes sir…. Inhone 45 minutes pehle check in kiya h... Mumbai jaane waali flight ke liye…"

Rajat-" Mumbai… achcha yeh flight kab tak depart hogi…"

Girl-" after 20 minutes…"

Rajat thought for a while and said-" aap iss flight ko jaane se rokiye…"

Girl (confused)-" kyu…"

Rajat said in low voice-" kyunki humei pata chala h ki iss flight mei bomb h…"

Girl-" kya?"

Rajat-" dheere boliye…. Yeh baat passengers ko mat bataiyega… kehiyega ki koi security reason h… saare passengers ko baahar nikalwaaiye aur sabke bags check karvaiye…"

Girl-" okay sir…"

The girl made the announcement and every passenger came out of the flight.

Rajat's eyes were searching for that special person and finally, they caught her sight. Purvi was stunned to see him and he came towards her and instantly hugged her. Purvi was too shocked that she didn't even hug him back.

Rajat separated and said-" purvi tumhara ek ehsaan rahega mujhpar… ki tumne mujhe riya se milwa diya… warna mai kabhi nai samajh pata ki mera dil kya chahta h… ab sab theek ho jaega purvi… I promise…"

And without thinking and caring that thousands of people were there, rajat kissed purvi. Purvi's eyes got widened and were not willing to come to their normal size. But, the intensity of rajat's love made them to get closed and she didn't realize when she started to respond back.

They separated when needed air and looked at each other and shared an eye-lock which was broken by people's clapping and whistling.

Rajvi blushed and rajat said-" I Love You purvi…"

Purvi smiled and said through tears-" I Love You Too rajat…"

Rajat wiped her tears and said-" waise mujhe pata h ki tum punctual ho… par itna… humari flight kal raat ko h… tum ek din pehle aa gayi…"

Purvi smiled and slightly hit him on his arm and said-" kya rajat… achcha aap rukiye… mai apna luggage le kar aati hu…"

Purvi went to get her luggage and meantime rajat called someone. When she came back, rajat disconnected the call and they both went towards the hotel.

They reached the hotel and went towards their room. As soon as purvi entered the room, she was stunned and surprised to see that the room was decorated beautifully with candles and rose petals were there on the bed.

Rajat hugged purvi from the back and whispered in her ears-" kaisa laga surprise…"

Purvi's heartbeat accelerated but she controlled herself and said-" bahut beautiful h…"

Rajat kissed her earlobe and said-" tumse zyaada nai…"

Purvi closed her eyes and rajat moved his hand on her waist and turned her towards himself.

Purvi-" rajat…"

Rajat kepr his finger on her lips and said-" ssshhh… kuch mat kaho… bas iss pal ko mehsus karo…."

Rajat turned on the music player and a soft music was heard…

 _ **Tujhe sochta hu mai shaamo subha….  
isse zyaada tujhe aur chahu toh kya  
tere hi khayaalo mei duba raha….  
isse zyaada tujhe aur chaahu toh kya  
**_ _(rajat kissed her eyes, then cheeks)  
_ _ **bas saare gham mei jaana  
sang hu tere  
hare k mausam mei jaana  
sang hu tere  
ab itne imtehaa bhi  
na le mere **_

_(rajat picked her in bridal style and took her towards the bed)  
_ _ **ahaahaahaa…. Sang hu tere  
ahaahaahaa…. Sang hu tere  
ahaahaahaa…. Sang hu tere**_

 _(rajat laid her on bed move his hand from her face to toes)  
_ _ **meri dhadkano mei hi teri sada  
iss kadar tu meri rooh mei bas gaya  
teri yaado se kab raha mai juda  
waqt se pooch le  
waqt mera gawah**_

 _(he leaned and started kissing her neck, collar bone and upper body  
purvi moaned in pleasure and closed her eyes feeling him)  
_ _ **bas saare gham mei jaana  
sang hu tere  
hare k mausam mei jaana  
sang hu tere  
ab itne imtehaa bhi  
na le mere  
ahaahaahaa…. Sang hu tere  
ahaahaahaa…. Sang hu tere  
ahaahaahaa…. Sang hu tere**_

 _(rajat gently lifted his head up and they looked at each other. Purvi turned to other side.  
rajat laid beside her and untied the doori of her blouse and kissed her back. Purvi's heartbeat stopped  
and she held the blanket tightly)  
_ _ **tu mera thikana…. Mera aashiyana  
dhale sham jab bhi… mere paas aana  
**_ _(rajat kissed her shoulder, purvi turned and hugged him)  
_ _ **hai baaho mei rehna… kahi ab na jaana  
hu mehfus inme… bura hai zamaana**_

 _ **bas saare gham mei jaana  
sang hu tere  
hare k mausam mei jaana  
sang hu tere  
ab itne imtehaa bhi  
na le mere  
**_ _(they separated and rajat leaned forward. Purvi closed her eyes and they kissed each other passionately)_

 _ **ahaahaahaa…. Sang hu tere  
ahaahaahaa…. Sang hu tere  
ahaahaahaa…. Sang hu tere**_

They were completely lost in each other and after sometime, rajat switched off the lights.

 **MIDNIGHT;**

Purvi opened her eyes and saw rajat standing near the window. She got up from the bed and went towards him. She kept her hand on his shoulder and said-" rajat…"

Rajat turned and purvi said-" kya hua…"

Rajat-" kuch nai…"

Purvi-" toh phir aapki aankh mei aansu…"

Rajat wiped his tears and said-" aaj mai bahut khush hu purvi… thanks for coming in my life…"

Purvi-" rajat aap kya bol rahe h…"

Rajat-" pata h purvi… mai bachpan se bahut ziddi tha… jo cheez chahiye… woh chahiye… chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye… aur na miley toh frustrate ho ke uska gussa kisi aur pe nikalna…aur issi wajah se maine tumhare saath bahut galat kiya… par ab mujhe samajh mei aa gaya h… ki pyaar zidd se nai… (pulling her closer) ibaadad se milta h…"

Purvi smiled and hugged him and he too hugged her back. They separated and rajat said-" ek minute…"

Rajat went and brought something.

Purvi-" yeh kya h rajat…"

Rajat-" pata h aaj kya h…"

Purvi-" kya?"

Rajat-" aaj humai shaadi ko 6 mahine ho gaye h… aur aaj sahi mayine mei humara **SHUBH VIVAH** hoga…"

Rajat took vermilion and applied it on purvi's forehead.

Purvi smiled through tears and hugged him.

Purvi-" I love you rajat…"

Rajat hugged her back and said-" I love you too purvi…."

…..

…..

…..

…..

 ***…***

 **THE BEGINNING…. Coz these stories don't have an end…. Thanks to all of you for your support.**

 **Thanks mithi that you considered me to complete this story…. I hope it's up to the mark…**

 **See you all soon…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
